


Stephen and Hosuh Drabble

by MONOINK



Category: dan plan - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Character Death, DanPlan - Freeform, M/M, Romance, Sorry again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:47:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21608533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MONOINK/pseuds/MONOINK
Summary: It was Hosuh's bday and Stephen decides to do something special for him
Relationships: Hosuh Lee - Relationship, Stephen Ng - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Stephen and Hosuh Drabble

t was the day, Hosuh’s birthday. Stephen woke up. He was waiting for this day every year. The day to see Hosuh. He still remembers that day  
Dan, Hosuh, and Stephen were in a field in a park. They decided to sit and enjoy. It was very sunny that day. Blue butterflies were flying around. The grass was smelling of evergreen. And Hosuh was making something.  
“Yo, whatcha got there, Hosuh.” Dan says.  
“I’m making flower crowns for me and the both of you,” Hosuh says, smiling  
“That’s kind of stupid, why make something like that if it’s going to die in the end,” Stephen interjects.  
“Well, it’s beautiful when it lasts. It’s a symbol of friendship. And you’re my best friend, Stephen, and Dan.” Hosuh beams  
Stephen got flustered. He wanted to confess there and then.  
Stephen’s phone rang. He picked it up and Dan started speaking.  
“Hey, just wanted to check in with you. I know this is an emotionally charged day for you. Are you ok?” Dan asked  
“Yeah, I’m fine. I just can’t wait to see Hosuh.” Stephen says.  
“Hosuh is waiting for us so we better gather what we need and get out of there.”  
“Ok.” Stephen replied  
“Hey, Stephen.” Hosuh says  
“Yeah, what’s up.” Stephen replies.  
“ I just wanted to tell you that you’re nice then what people perceive you as.” Hosuh beamed  
“What are you talking about?” Stephen asks  
“Well, you care about me and Dan so much and you really love us. I feel like you put your tough boy act to not get hurt.” Hosuh replies  
“You’re so intuitive you know,” Stephen says.  
“What do you mean! No! That can’t happen! I didn’t even do what I planned to do!” Stephen wails  
“You were too late, I’m sorry.” Dan solemnly says  
“GODDAMMIT.” Stephen says as he flips over a table and kicks a coffee table down.”  
He goes on a tantrum. Trying to destroy anything in his path.  
“NO! NO! WHY DID THIS HAPPEN. NO ONE DESERVES THIS!” Stephen bellows.  
Dan lunges in and hugs Stephen as Stephen rests his head on Dan’s shoulder.  
“It’s going to be ok, we’ll get through this,” Dan whispers  
“There’s nothing to get through. I can’t do it without…”  
“You can.”  
Stephen went into The Bun coffee shop. It’s color pallet was brown and the aroma of coffee is what reminded Stephen of Hosuh.  
“Hey, can I get two of the tea cakes, please,” Stephen says  
“Ok.” The barista responds  
Stephen gets his pastries for Hosuh and goes to the next place.  
“It’s you who got me this huh.” Hosuh says, holding up a flower.” Hosuh declares  
“No, I didn’t.” Stephen lied  
They were in their room, all of them had grey desks and Hosuh just happens to get a sunflower on his desk.  
“You were looking at sunflowers in the garden,” Hosuh says.  
“That doesn’t mean- denying things does not make you any stronger,Stephen,” Hosuh says  
“Ok, fine I did it. “ Stephen admits  
“That wasn’t so bad now was it.  
“You’re lying, there’s another way!” Stephen shouts  
“I saw it with my own eyes!” Dan argued  
“Well, I didn’t see it! What if you guys made a mistake.” Stephen bargains  
“Why the hell would we make a mistake like that! Listen, Stephen, what happened happened. I know you’re sad but you have to accept it someday.” Dan says  
“ I don’t think I can.”  
‘“I know you can.”  
Stephen goes to the flower shop to get a bouquet of Sunflowers. It has a lot of suns and the greenery makes it calm.  
“Stephen, why do you look sad,” Hosuh says. They were in the living room.  
“I just want this to last you know. I know that all good things will come to an end but I just can’t help but think. I want to be like this forever.” Stephen contemplates  
“ although all good things come to an end, please focus on the now. I hope I can make you happy, I don’ t want you to be sad.” Hosuh says’  
“Stephen , open the door! Please! You can’t keep doing this. You’re going to kill yourself. At Least eat the food I bring you. Stephen!” Dan shouted through the door  
Stephen had no passion for life. Ever since the incident, Stephen died inside. He needed to go back. So he sleeps, trying to get it back but it doesn’t work.  
Dan breaks into Stephen’s dark, and messy room.  
He hugs Stephen  
“ I’m so worried about you. You starve and sleep. Please at least go out of your room.” Dan pleaded  
“I can’t do it. It is excruciating. I want to go back.” Stephen deadpans  
“I promise you’ll make it,” Dan promises  
“Let’s just try.  
Stephen makes his last stop. He makes a flower crown for Hosuh, Dan and him. He gingerly ties the daisies together. Hoping that Hosuh will like it.  
Dan and Stephen arrive at the place. They weave their way through the stones. They stop in front of one particular stone.  
A tombstone  
RIP HOSUH

DIED 2019  
A great friend, lover, and son.  
“I’ll give you some time alone,” Dan says  
He steps back.  
“Hey, HoSuh. I came back like I promised. I regret not doing it all those years ago. But I’m here. I miss you so much. I love you and I regret not saying that. All of the things I struggled with, you unknowingly helped me through. I think back on our experiences and I grow and learn from them. You seem untouchable but easy to approach. I just can’t-” Stephen starts crying. “I just can’t imagine what life would’ve been if you were still alive. Although I miss you, for you, I’ll take care of myself. I just hope you come down and give ol Dan and me a visit. “I love you.” Stephen finished  
He gingerly puts the sunflowers, pastries, and crown on top of the tombstone and cover his face and starts crying.  
Dan was staring at him and he could’ve sworn that he saw Hosuh hug Stephen from the back. Hush turns his head and smiles at Dan.  
They were finally moving on.


End file.
